Various methods of coupling a golf club head and a shaft have been proposed in recent years. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a golf club in which two adapters are attached between the hosel portion of the golf club head and the shaft so as to make it possible to change the angle of attachment of the shaft to the golf club head. Specifically, it has the following configuration. First, a shaft adapter attached to the shaft is fixed so as to be inclined relative to the shaft. A head adapter attached to the hosel portion is removably attached to the head at one of multiple rotation positions. The shaft adapter is then fitted into the head adapter at an inclined angle relative thereto, and furthermore can be fitted therein at multiple rotation positions. Accordingly, the shaft can be attached to the golf club head at various angles by adjusting the rotation position of the head adapter relative to the hosel portion and the rotation position of the shaft adapter relative to the head adapter. This makes it possible to adjust the lie angle, loft angle, and face angle of the golf club to suit the user's preference.